digimon_duelfandomcom-20200214-history
Digimon Duel: Together As One Episode 4
"Duelist of the Red Knight" is the 4th episode of the series and 69th episode overall. Davis and the others arrive in Shinjuku and meet Takato Matsuki and his duel spirit who is a friend of Davis's, Gallantmon. The same Gallantmon who helped Davis defeat his ex-leader Omnimon. Ross decides to test Takato's dueling skills by challenging him to a duel. Will Takato prove himself? Featured Duel: Takato Matsuki vs. Ross Turn 1: Ross Ross draws. He then Normal Summons "Chain Magician" (1500/1000) in Attack Position. He then Sets two cards. Turn 2: Takato Takato draws. He then Normal Summons "Crimson Swordsman" (1600/1800) in Attack Position. "Crimson Swordsman", but Ross activates his face-down "Chain Shield" to negate his monster's destruction by battle (Ross 4000 > 3900). Turn 3: Ross Ross draws. Since Ross controls a DARK monster, he Special Summons "Calcic Crow" (800/800) from his hand in Attack Position via its own effect. He then Normal Summons "Black Centipede" (1500/1000) in Attack Position. He then activates its effect to inflict 500 damage to Takato (Takato 4000 > 3500). He then activates "X Out". Now all monsters Takato controls cannot attack for three turns. He then activates the effect of "Chain Magician" to change its Level to 1. He then unites his three monsters in order to Unite Summon "Lucky Seven Jester" (700/700) in Attack Position. He then activates its effect to detach a Unite Unit and roll three dices. If the total result is 7, then its ATK becomes 2800 until the End Phase. He gets 3, 2 and 2 ("Lucky Seven Jester": 700 > 2800/700). "Lucky Seven Jester" attacks and destroys "Crimson Swordsman" (Takato 3500 > 2300). Turn 4: Takato Takato draws. He then Normal Summons "Growlmon" (1400/1300) in Attack Position. He then activates "Tame Lash" to return "X Out" to Ross's hand. "Growlmon" attacks "Lucky Seven Jester", but Ross activates the second effect of "Lucky Seven Jester" to roll three dies. Depending on the total result, the ATK of "Growlmon" is reduced by the result x100. He gets a 4, 5 and 3 ("Growlmon": 1400 > 200/1300). "Lucky Seven Jester" destroys "Growlmon" (Takato 2300 > 1800). Turn 5: Ross Ross draws. He then activates the final effect of "Lucky Seven Jester" to roll a die and inflict damage to Takato equal to the result x100. He gets a 4 (Takato 1800 > 1400). "Lucky Seven Jester" attacks Takato directly (Takato 1400 > 700). Turn 6: Takato Takato draws. Since Ross controls a monster and Takato doesn't, he Special Summons "Double Decker" (1900/1200) from his hand in Attack Position. He then activates its effect to draw two cards. Due to the effect of "Double Decker", it counts as two Tributes for a Tribute Summon. He then Tributes "Double Decker" in order to Tribute Summon "Gallantmon" (3000/2500) in Attack Position. He then activates "Radiant Shield" to negate the effects of "Lucky Seven Jester". "Gallantmon" attacks and destroys "Lucky Seven Jester" (Ross 3900 > 1600). Since "Gallantmon" destroyed a monster by battle, its effect activates, inflicting 1000 damage to Ross (Ross 1600 > 600). Turn 7: Ross Ross draws. He then activates "Monster Reborn" to revive "Chain Magician" (1500/1000) in Attack Position. He then Tributes "Chain Magician" in order to Tribute Summon "Wheel Warrior" (2500/1200) in Attack Position. He then activates its effect to halve the ATK of "Gallantmon" and increase its ATK by 500 ("Gallantmon": 3000 > 2500/2500; "Wheel Warrior": 2500 > 3000/1200). "Wheel Warrior" attacks and destroys "Gallantmon" (Takato 700 > 0).